115: Visiting again
by Sjannie
Summary: After Jeanne refused his offer Charioce has to think of a plan B. Lucky for him Jeanne is not the only one who knows the holy child.


**Shingeki no bahamut virgin soul**

 _I do not own shingeki no bahamut_

* * *

 _~step~_

This was not according to his plan. What were the angels thinking? Just because they got the child didn´t mean they could win against him. But that does suit the angels, the arrogant beings underestimating the humans once again. Just like the demons, just like him.

~step~

That´s right, because of Azazel´s attack he couldn´t kill the child. So in a way it is all Azazel´s fault. But of course Charioce is smarter than that and not as arrogant. He miscalculated, that can happen though it does not happen that often to him. He always knew that the angels would attack him to get back what he took from them. But there was no way he was going to return _that_ power. He needed it. If he loosed it then the demons had a chance of overthrowing mankind. And that was not going to happen. Mankind, Humanity will be on top. He just needs to win from the angels and the gods. He always knew and was planning on attacking them. But he wanted to do it after _that_ was completed. That the angels already announced a war does not fit with his plans. He does not like it when things do not go according to plan.

~step~

He actually had thought Jeanne would side with him, to save herself, her child and innocent people. But the faith she has in the gods and angels must be stronger than he thought.

 _Ridiculous_

Why worship such beings who think of humans as les? The only way for humanity to truly flourish is when they are on top.

~step~

It was a surprise to him that the girl with who he arm-wrestled and danced knew Azazel. It is sad, he found her very interesting. And now the girl is siding with Jeanne. She really is interesting.

Is he really a bully? He supposes if you see it from a demon´s perspective he is. Or maybe even from the angels´s perspective. He did steal their stuff and he did destroy the demon´s home and enslaved them. But this was all for his goal. For humanity. And he is no demon, angel or god. He is human and will do what is best for humanity. After all, demons nor angels care about the humans. If the roles were switched there would not be a demon acting like Nina for the humans. It is sad that she doesn't´ understand it. Or maybe it is because she has demon blood herself? Well it doesn´t matter right now. She is back in her cell and after that failed attempt and her knowing his true identity she would have lost motivation anyway.

Still he had a problem. Jeanne wouldn´t work with him, she had the closest relationship with the child so he could use her against her child and thus against the angels.

That is what he thought.

~stop~

´´Aargh...!´´ screams can be heard as the whip hit its target.

But is seems Azazel picked the child up after killing some slave traders. _And raised it._

Azazel, a demon raising the child of an angel and saint. _Laughable._

 _Yet,_ Azazel, a demon did raise it. But he didn´t know about the abilities of the child. Thouht he was just a demon kid.

He smiles.

Luckily Azazel didn't know, didn't realize it until it was too late.

Charioce nods to the guards standing on each side of the heavy, big door. They open it and he walks inside. He nods to the guard inside who stops in his tracks and bows. Then he leaves and the doors are closed.

In front of him is the rag demon, Azazel. He is panting, catching his breath while he can.

 _Pathetic_

Charioce smiles. Seeing a ''strong'' demon who just like his brethren have been feared by human for many years, who killed and hurt humanity for years, who were so proud, so arrogant, chained to a wall in a prison totally out of breath. For some reason he just smiled. Humanity, him standing above all else. It gives him a thrill. He likes it.

A death glare, though not as intense as before since Azazel is exhausted is pointed at him. But he just walks towards Azazel who tries to keep his head up in vain.

Charioce uses his hand to take a hold of Azazels chin and holds it up so that Azazel looks right into his eyes while Azazel struggles.

Jeanne wouldn't not work together with him, even if he used her against her will she will just sacrifice herself for the angels and gods. And the people would riot to. She still has many followers.

But Azazel is a demon, an enemy from the angels and gods. No human would care if he used a demon. The two who did are locked up. And he knows the child. Remembering his words from his last visit Charioce speaks.

´´Because of you the angels and gods got the child, but now I can use you against him.´´

Azazel´s eyes widen slightly and he tries to sneer at him but before he can Charioce hits him with the knee in his stomach.

´´Ugh!´´

With Azazel he can win time, enough time for _that_ to be finished. And then defeating the angels and gods will be easier.

Charioce whistles and the guards come in again.

´´Sedate him.´´ Charioce orders. And two guards hold Azazel down while the other one tries injecting the demon. He struggles, of course but is too weak from the torture to do anything. And after being injected, in a few seconds he losses conscious before muttering some words Charioce can hardly hear, only two. At the first one he smiles, but at the second one his eyebrows go up.

´´Lucifer...´´

´´Hades...´´´

´´...´´

´´Bring him up.´´ Charioce orders as he leaves the dungeon and prepares for the battle for humanity.

* * *

 **Autor´s note**

So I recently discovered this series and wanted to write about it. First something mugaro,Nina,azazel but since I couldn´t come up with a good story I decided to do something else.

This is mostly how I think the characters think I mean since Nina is half demon, she is right? She would see Charioce as a big bully. Because in her village demons and humans live as equal. But Charioce knows that the demons normally do not think of humans as equal and Charioce as king, and as a human would choose humanity´s side and would do everything what is in the best interest for humanity. And Azazel as a demon would want revenge for his home being destroyed and his pride as a demon crushed.

How do you guys think about this?

About the last episode, I hope Rita will also save Azazel. Or Lucifer should save him, I think I will write a fanfic about this...

By the way is rocky the hand of Kaiser which he lost? Does anybody know?

By the way I added Hades name because he is a god, but of the underworld. So if anyone dies they should go there. So Azazel says Hades because, as god of the underworld all his fallen comrades are by Hades and he wonders if Lucifer is there to and when he dies, if he would see Hades again.

Because I read somewhere Azazel is a fallen demon and Hades is a god so maybe they met once.


End file.
